toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
King Grex/Gameplay
King Grex is an interesting playable character. He is a fairly balanced character who specializes in mid-range projectiles. In terms of attack power and speed, he is fairly powerful and his Red Button moves come out rather fast, aside from his Tail Spin. His Green Button is where his strength lie. His Green Button attacks all give King Grex an edge in combat, such as increasing his stats and size, as well as making him invisible. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Scepter Swipe ®: A melee attack. Grex swipes with his Magic Scepter; it can be comboed into a three-hit combo. *Scepter Shockwave (<---> + R): Grex slams his scepter into the ground, creating a shockwave that travels for a short distance across the ground. Charging this attack increases the damage and range. *Scepter Uppercut (Up + R): Grex performs a quick uppercut with his magic scepter. This is a good launcher move for setting up combos. *Tail Sweep (Down + R): Grex spins around, sweeping his tail across the ground and forcing opponents into a lift reaction, making it a good combo starter. Yellow Button (Strong) *Magic Blast (Y): King Grex fires a single blast of magic that only travels in a straight line. It travels at a moderate pace and causes a random status effect on-hit. *Triple Rocket (<---> + Y): Grex fires three blasts of magic: one straight forward, one at a 35 degree upward angle, and one at a 35 degree downward angle. *Air Lightning (Up + Y): King Grex fires a beam of lightning up at a 45 degree angle. The trail of electricity lingers for 3 seconds after the initial attack, and stuns opponents in mid-air. *Cosmic Shield (Down + Y): This is a fairly interesting attack. Grex summons three blue orbs that orbit around Grex indefinitely. Performing the attack again will fire one of the blue orbs as a projectile. Green (Unique) *Grex Growth (G): Grex grows to a larger size for 6 seconds. This increases his power and defense for the duration of the attack at the cost of his speed. *Invisibility (<---> + G): Grex momentarily becomes invisible. After 2 seconds, Grex creates a small magical explosion that surrounds him, forcing anyone around him into an eject state. *Homing Blasts (Up + G): Grex fires three small magic blasts that automatically home in on nearby opponents. The blasts have a 6-second lifespan and move autonomously of Grex, allowing him to perform other actions. *Grex Shrink (Down + G): King Grex shrinks to a smaller size for 6 seconds. This decreases his power and defense for the duration of the attack, but increases his speed and jump height. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Scepter Smack (Right Stick Side): Grex uses his scepter to smack his opponent into the air. *Pump-Kog Bounce (Right Stick Up): A Pump-Kog appears and bounces the opponent into the air. *Jailbird Smash (Right Stick Down): A Jailbird appears and falls onto the opponent. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Phantom Grex:' Grex transforms into his Phantom form from Goop's World 2: Paranoia, allowing him to attack from the stage's background. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Scepter Swipe x2 + Scepter Uppercut *Tail Sweep + Scepter Uppercut + Air Lightning Category:Character Gameplay Category:Goop (Franchise)